


Insecure

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Prompt!, Smut, Sweet!Mickey, Withholding Sex, insecure!ian, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich Prompt: What if Ian withheld sex, to see what would happen? Mickey acts exactly the same, doesn't get mad when Ian says he's tired, just cuddles. Ian feels guilty because *he* never did those things when Mickey was tired, he guilted Mickey into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Knock out another prompt. Last one of the Night I'm sure. :) 
> 
> Love you guys.

Gallavich Prompt: What if Ian withheld sex, to see what would happen? Mickey acts exactly the same, doesn't get mad when Ian says he's tired, just cuddles. Ian feels guilty because *he* never did those things when Mickey was tired, he guilted Mickey into sex.

 

Ian had the idea one night, not often but every now an then there would be a night when Mickey wasn't in the mood. It always bugged Ian. Not because he needed to fuck Mickey every five seconds but because it made him feel unwanted, unloved. He felt like that by Mickey denying him, he was saying he wasn't interested. It was stupid he knew that he also knew his reaction to his was just as petty and stupid. he would pout and whine until he got his way. So he wanted to know how Mickey would react...and so his plan had begun.

\-----

The first time was late at night and Ian had almost forgotten his plan, with Mickey pressed against him. and he is actually really tired, but he wants...No, he needs to know. "Not tonight babe, I'm so fucking tired," he says and Mickey just looks at him for a minute.

"Not mad?" Mickey asks and Ian shakes his head. "Okay, Come here, I'll hold you until you fall asleep then." and Ian, of course, scoots closer and lets Mickey wrap his arms around him. He doesn't try again, he just rubs Ian's back until he falls asleep.

\----------

Six times, and every fucking time, Mickey just sweetly looks at him and kisses him and cuddles with him and goes to sleep. he feels like an asshole at first, Mickey was an amazing boyfriend and he wasn't. He fucking sucked. He gave up. either Mickey just really didn't care if they ever fucked again, or he was being supportive. and then that thought hit his brain and it was like it fed on it. Maybe that's why he didn't care, he didn't want to...he was getting it somewhere else...oh god.

By the time Mickey got home that night, Ian was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, his head whirling around, he couldn't think. He needed to know Mickey still wanted him. Why had he done this, it was like asking his stupid brain to come out and fuck with him.

"Babe?" Mickey says softly. "Ian...Ian is it...god...are you okay? Is it the...meds...are they....?" he asks and Ian can feel the worry radiating off of him. 'God, I'm an asshole." Ian thinks and he looks up at Mickey.

"No, I'm fine...Just...do you still want me?" he asks.

"What?" Mickey asks tilting his head to the side and looking at his boyfriend. "You think I don't...Why?"

"You don't care when I don't want to...I just...Maybe you don't want to...and I've just been giving you an out....and...I just wanted to see what you'd do...and my head, it hurts,....so many thoughts..." He says. and Mickey holds out his hands.

"Come here," Mickey says and Ian gets up and stands face to face with the beautiful man in front of him. "You were testing me?" Mickey asks and Ian shrugs. "You are a fucking idiot," he says and Ian can't help but agree. Mickey just pulls him close and kisses him hard, and moans into his mouth. "that sound like I don't want you...I thought...your meds were fucking with you, or you were tired...what am I gonna do...freak out everytime you don't want to fuck me?" Mickey asks.

"I do...because I'm an asshole." and Mickey chuckles.

"That what you think...That I get mad when you....seriously?" Mickey laughs again.

"What...It's not funny...I just when you say no...it's stupid...but I think..."

"That I don't want you...Really??" Mickey says shaking his head.

"I said it was stupid." Ian shakes his head turning away, but Mickey grabs him and shoves him on the bed, straddling him.

"First of all, I never don't want you, asshole. Sometimes I need a little convincing, because I'm fucking tired, and I want to sleep, but then you get all, grindy, and fuck if every inch of me doesn't wake up when you fucking do that. Do you have any idea how many fucking cold showers I've been taking..." Mickey says. "It literally takes looking at you to get me hard right now. You think I don't want you...I fucking want you...I love you asshole." Mickey says.

"I'm sorry." Ian looks down.

"Hey, Hey, don't do that. You feel that shit again, you just tell me. Okay? I always want you." Mickey says grabbing Ian's face, not entirely sure where his boyfriend's mind is at. he doesn't want to push or freak him out.  
  
"Really...So if I..."Ian pushes his hips up and Mickey moans.

"Okay, if you say no right now, I'll cut it off, I swear to god...that's just mean," Mickey says and Ian laughs.

"God I love you." and he wraps his arms around Mickey and pulls him down. "Want to fuck you so bad."

"Well on with it then," Mickey says. and Ian eagerly undresses Mickey as fast as he can crawling up the bed for the lube and condoms.

"That's it, right there." He says when Ian's mouth wraps around his cock as he slides a finger, then two and then three into Mickey's as, spreading him open.

"Oh god...I'm not gonna last Mick...Just seeing you like this..." Ian says.

"No worries, we can go again after...just get in me," Mickey says sweetly, so Ian does, he moves and shifts, and looks into Mickey's eyes as he enters him slowly. and he listens to the sounds of Mickey's moans. Why had he decided to do this, that fucking sound was what he lived for? "Yo princess, fucking move," Mickey says and Ian chuckles, but obeys. Snapping his hips and moving swiftly and as deep as he could get until he heard the familiar sound of Mickey's perfect moan that told him that he had hit the prostate.

"Fuck, Mick...Fuck, fuck...." Mickey seemed to nod in agreement, as he edged closer.

"Ian.," he says.

"Yes?" he pants.

"Cum...Like right fucking now.....Oh god. so good...We are so going again after this...FUUUUCKK." he moans out and Ian cums hard....but keeps moving as long as he can, until Mickey is cumming all over them.

"Fucking hot Mick," he says.

"Shower, then we go again, you never hold out on me that long again, unless its meds related. Got it." Mickey says and Ian nods happily.

"Never again," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love, 
> 
> MysticallyGallavich (tumblr)


End file.
